Hector/The Blazing Blade Quotes
Death quotes Boss Conversations *Vs. Wire in Chapter 11 Hector: You’re not Marquess Laus’s assassins, are you? You’re too good, too professional. Nothing like those idiots over there. Wire: You’ve no need to know, little Lord Hector. A fool like you, sneaking out of the country alone… You’ll go missing, never to return. Your body will never be found. Tidy story, eh? Ha ha... Hector: Tsk tsk... Looks like your luck’s run out. Wire: Our luck? What are you... Hector: You see, I’m about as angry as I’ve ever been. I doubt that even a dozen of you could slow me down. Prepare to die!!! *Vs. Boies in Chapter 13 Hector: Come on out! We’re here! Boies: Well, well, well! You survived, I see. You’ll find that I’m a bit tougher than those fools you faced before! Hector: What have you done with Marquess Santaruz? Boies: You want to know? You’ll have to best me first. *Vs. Erik in Chapter 14 Erik: You’ve always been... an eyesore to me. No matter how hard I tried… You two garnered all the attention... all the praise. In the classroom… on the training grounds... Everywhere and everything! Hector: Erik. You always did care more about appearances than ability. If you’d had even a hint of skill, perhaps you'd-- Erik: Hold your tongue! I will hear no more! No more! *Vs. Uhai in Chapter 18 Hector: ...Are you the one responsible for Leila’s death? Uhai: ......And if I were? What would you do? Hector: I’m not entirely sure... But I do know that you would not draw another breath! *Vs. Darin in Chapter 19 Darin: Oh... You’re Marquess Ostia’s younger brother... Hector: I couldn’t care less if you’ve a grudge against Ostia. I’ll put up with your treachery no longer! Darin: Heh heh heh... Ostia is no longer my main concern... Nor is the whole of Lycia… The only goal worthy of my attention is the entire world! Hector: You’re mad!! *Vs. Linus in Chapter 23A Hector: Hey! You the leader of this pack of curs? Linus: I am Linus Reed! Son of Brendan Reed, head of the Black Fang! Evildoers! Prepare to receive the Fang’s justice! Hector: Evildoers? You’ve no room to speak! You’re a bunch of murderers serving Nergal's every whim! Linus: Are you so base that you bandy insults with your foe? Or are you frightened, knowing you face your doom? We are the Black Fang! You do not insult my family so! *Vs. Lloyd in Chapter 23B Hector: ...And you would be the leader of this pack of curs? Lloyd: Aye. That I am. Hector: I’ve no mercy for Nergal's hounds of the hunt! Stand and prepare to be beaten. Lloyd: You... You wish to challenge me with that axe of yours? ...You’re amusing, I'll grant you that. I’m sure you'd have Linus laughing if he were here. Be warned, you would do well not to take me lightly. *Vs. Lloyd in Chapter 27A Lloyd: You there, who are you? Hector: Marquess Ostia’s brother, Hector! And you, lout? Lloyd: The Black Fang commander’s son, Lloyd Reed... You remind me of my brother. Something about you... Hector: Huh? What are you talking about? Lloyd: My brother, whom you killed. My brother, Linus...It’s none of your business...... Hector: I have a brother, too. If someone killed him, I would make sure his killer paid dearly and suffered long... Lloyd: ......Well spoken. If you don’t want to give your brother cause to mourn, you’d best fight well......Prepare yourself. Hector: Ah!! *Vs. Linus in Chapter 27B Linus: Hey, you! You think you’re tough, don’t you? Hector: Tough enough to cleave you in two. Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. You killed my brother, Lloyd! Take this! Rrraahh!!! Hector: I am Marquess Ostia’s brother, Hector!! And I don’t know about Lloyd, but I’ll sure kill you! *Vs. Kaim if defeated by Hector, in Chapter 30H Kaim: Tremendous... ...strength... Truly...like...his... *Vs. Nergal in the Final Chapter (Eliwood's Story) Hector: Nergal! Nergal: So you’ve come, Hector of Ostia. Your existence itself was my greatest miscalculation. If it had only been Eliwood, this could have been over. So, my little miscalculation, I will erase you. And leave no trace remaining. Hector: Do your worst!! *Hector vs Nergal in the Final Chapter (Hector's Story) Hector: Nergal! Nergal: I cannot understand you, Hector of Ostia. Why would you do all of this for Eliwood? Is this miserable thing called friendship worth dying for? Hector: I don’t expect you to understand. You’ve forgotten what it means to be human! Nergal! My connection to you… it's over! I'm finishing everything up right here!! Conversation with Zephiel in Battle Before Dawn * Hector: Prince Zephiel? * Zephiel: Ah! Who are you? * Hector: I'm from Ly...Um... I'm here to rescue you * Zephiel: ...... * Hector: We'll drive back the foe. Get back! * Zephiel: I will not. * Hector: Huh? * Zephiel: I know neither your names nor your motives. Why should I trust you? * Hector: Well, I guess you have a point. But...I can't tell you who we are. We've got...reasons. * Zephiel: Reasons? * Hector: Mm. Complicated reasons. * Zephiel: ...I see. I place my life in your hands. * Hector: What? Are you sure? * Zephiel: If you were assassins, I would already be dead. I must trust you * Hector: You've my word of honor! Tactician Conversation Final Chapter Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts